ROAD TRIP
by CSI Torchwood
Summary: The LVPD CSIs are off to London, where they meet the last person they expected to meet. Grillows, Sara/Nick, Greg/OC. CSI: London is mine, but I don't own CSI: Las Vegas or it's fabulous characters.  Sad face


ROAD TRIP!

_Grillows, Sara/Nick, Greg/OC. CSI: London is mine, but I don't own CSI or it's fabulous characters. (Sad face)_

The Las Vegas Night Shift team were headed to London, England, as a kidnapping-rapist-murder from Vegas had headed there too. His MO was causing trouble within the nightshift as Sara almost fitted the MO. Female brunettes with brown eyes, but, from the evidence they had, all just over 5 years younger than Sara. Born around October to December 1976. This guy was targeting specific people.

"I spy with m little eye…" Greg started. "If you say 'No Plane' once more, I swear to god, I will kill you!" Sara shouted, frustrated as Greg had been doing the same thing for over a hour now. ""Plane!" Greg said. Sara stared at him. "No, really, plane." They looked out of the window to see a plane approaching Gate 3 to London.

The plane trip was boring, all they could see was sea. Grissom, Catherine and Warrick slept, Nick and Greg watched TV, and Sara tried to sleep, but of course, couldn't, so she decided to read. They touched down in Gatwick and walked towards the exit. From there they got a cab and headed of to the London Metropolitan CrimeLab. The 8 CSI: London Nightshift team and 1 chief detective were waiting for the 6 CSIs and 1 detective. "Party of Gilbert Grissom?" One of them asked. "That's us." Grissom replied. The female reached out her hand for a handshake, which Grissom responded to. "Please to meet you, I'm the supervisor, Joanna Sidle."

The group of 7 simultaneously opened their mouths in shock. "Are you guys OK?" One of the London CSIs asked, stepping from behind Joanna. Grissom was the first to speak. "Please to meet you, as you already know, I am Gil Grissom, and this is the assistant supervisor, Catherine Willows." "Please to meet you, uh, this is the assistant, Sam Kigget." "Hi." Sam smiled warmly at Catherine. "Back off mate." Grissom said. "She's mine." "Anyway… this is the rest of the team, Craig Hopkins, Charlie Higgins, Michael Grey, Gary Webb, Daniel Madison, Luke Cheddar and Chief Detective Harriet Jones." "You're the only female CSI?" "Yes, sir." "Well this is Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Detective Jim Brass and Sara Sidle." "What?" "Sidle…uh…yea…" Joanna shifted uneasily. "Well then, come on in." They walked down the corridor until they reached a room with a large table. "Please do sit." Said Joanna, "and please call me Jo.", motioning them to sit at the table. She distributed photos around the table of a man, supposedly the killer. "Rupert 'Bear' McFaley. On time convicted kidnapper, realized from Vegas '06. Now he has gone on to kidnap numerous women, rape them, and then murder them. We know that it is him as he leaves his signature teddy on the bodies, soaked in the vic's blood." Sara looked shocked, but scared, staring at the picture of Rupert.

Sara was walking in the courtroom, watching as Rupert got charged with kidnapping. As he was leaving the court, he whispered to Sara. "As soon as I get out of here, I will find your sister, and you will be sorry." "What sister?" But it was too late, and the police had dragged him away. Sara wondered what he meant, her mother wasn't pregnant when she killed Aaron, was she?

"You ok, Sara?" Cath asked, from across the table. "Hmm? Yeah." Came the reply. "Sure?" "Totally." "Ok." Jo told them everything they new about the killer. He was targeting brown eyed brunettes with shortish, all with a birthday ranging from October to December 1976. "Which is why I've unfortunately been confined to the lab." Jo glared at a women walking through the door. "This is Chief Detective Jones, who has the legal power to stop me leaving." "It's for your own safety, Sidle." Sara, who hadn't been fully listening, looked up. "What?" "I was speaking to Sidle about the killer, why?" "No, sorry, I thought you meant me." CD Jones looked confused. "Sara Sidle seems to have, coincidently, the same surname as me, Jones." Jo clarified. "So, shall we be off?" "Ah, where are you going, Sidle?" "Look, there's 14 CSIs and 2 detectives," She motioned toward Brass, "And we'll take some cops, but we just got another 187 and this time, I'm going!"

The London CSIs and the Las Vegas CSIs split up, LV taking upstairs, while LM took downstairs. Jo walked upstairs to see how the CSIs were doing, and to see if a piece of red and yellow fabric came from anywhere upstairs. "Hey guys, have any of you seen a red an…" Gun shots, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7. "Down! SUSPECT ON SCENE!" "They can't hear you, Jim." "What?" "Rupert McFaley, pleased to meet you." "Yes, I know who you are." Sara replied, sarcastically."Sara?" _Ah crap! _"It is you. Right, guns, radios and phones, or this one dies." He pointed his gun at Greg. "No, please."

They all stood with their backs to the wall, all unsure about what just happened.. "Oh, come on, Sara. Turn around, let me see your beautiful face." Sara did, and she gasped. Rupert stood, dressed in leather. She hadn't seen him in ages. "Well, well, what are you doing in England, no, wait, silly question. You're here for me, aren't ya? You could never resist me charm." "Don't get ahead of yourself, Rupert." "I never could find your sister, Sara." Could this women, who resembled her in everything but height, be her sister, they did have the same surname. Jo looked down at her vest, where it read 'SIDLE' in big letters. There was no getting away with this. "I've found many short haired brunettes with brown eyes, and a birthday quite close to hers, but not her. The last lead I had was that she was working here, in London, but I cant find her!" Sara took a glance towards Jo, hoping he didn't see it. The short hair gave her away. "Wait, is this?" He walked towards Jo. "Sidle. Turn around." Jo took 3 deep breaths before turning around. Rupert pulled out a Polaroid and looked at it. "It is! Joanna Sidle! Ha!" He grabbed her chin, so she had to look at him. "Remember, what I'm about to do is because of Sara, Ok?" Jo whimpered. He grabbed her thumb and bent it back, she fell to the floor, onto her knees, but he kept on, and they all heard the clicking noise, along with her pleas. "Right, you're coming downstairs, now."


End file.
